scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Otherside86/Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids Chapter 7
Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids '7: Legend Counsel ' Hallway-Lower Level-Area 53-Evening is standing in front of a large door. The door is green with special red markings on it. Everyone looks at it with an astonishing expression on their faces. Mary: Great Galactic. General Greendale: Here it is. The heart of the operation. Winnie: What is it? General Greendale: The Seating Chamber of the Legend Council. door slides open and everyone walks in. Seating Chamber of the Legend Council chamber is extremely large in width and length. Several bridges are connected from different parts of the chamber to the center, where a circular platform was held with a wide, round, metal table with dozens of chairs set around it. On the walls are gigantic doors and more chairs in different sizes; some are welded on and some large enough to go from the floor to the ceiling, and on the ceiling are a few bird swings. Everyone walks towards the platform in the center. Sibella: Legend Counsel? General Greendale: Affirmative. Over a hundred leaders of the greatest species, some know to man. You may know a few of them as your fathers. Phantasma: Our fathers? Rodney: Yeah. Can you believe it, having a dad who is part of the greatest originization of all time? Dracula the Count of Vampires, The Chief of Werewolves, Medusa the Queen of Gorgons, The Head-Headless Horseman… Tug: The Head-Headless Horseman? Rodney: Don't ask. the platform in the center, a small group of the adult monsters are sitting and standing. Winnie's Papa Werewolf, a big hairy wolfman, covered in brown fur, and wearing nothing but torn blue jeans. Phantasma's Phantom Father, a specter with a lifeless-like blue face, wearing a black overcoat over his entire body and a black hat with a red band on his head. Tanis's Mummy Daddy, a huge mummy completely covered in bandages. Elsa's "Dada" Frankenteen Senior, the Frankenstein's Monster itself, big, pale-skinned, a few stitches, a flat head with black hair, screws in his neck, and wearing green, brown, and black shaggy clothes. Goonie's Fish Father, a big orange half-man, half-fish creature. Mary's Father, a tall Martian with pointy teeth and wearing the same type of clothes as his daughter. And Eddy's father, Dr. Henry Jekyll, a normal-looking man in a suit, with brown hair. The fish man is the first to notices General Greendale bringing the children and their teachers. Goonie excited: Daddy! fathers then take notice. The girls run up and hug their fathers. Dr. Jekyll: Eddy, how have you been? Eddy: Fine, Dad. Scrappy Scrappy, this is my father, Dr. Henry Jekyll. his father Dad, this is Scrappy-Doo. Scrappy and Dr. Jekyll shake hands. Scrappy: Nice to meet you, sir. Dr. Jekyll: Very nice to meet you, Scrappy. Eddy So, Eddy. If you are alright, how is Harry? Eddy a uncomfortable expression on his face: Well, you know Harry. He's cruel and rebellious. I can hardly keep him under control. Dr. Jekyll: I know the feeling. You wouldn't believe what I've done to get along with his father over the years. to a strange feeling Oh! Speaking of which, he wants to talks to his son. Eddy to the same feeling also: Yeah, so does Harry. both twitch their heads to their left and start to groan and shake. Eddy transforms into Harry, and Dr. Jekyll transforms into Mr. Edward Hyde, the green-skinned, white-haired man with a wicked face and red eyes. They both look at Scrappy. Mr. Hyde: So, what's with this mutt anyway? Harry: Eddy insists that we keep an eye on this fleabag. Scrappy: Hey, look whose calling who a fleabag! Harry: What, you wanna a piece of me? Scrappy: I would love to! Let's go! Come on! and Harry are walking towards each other to fight, but Matches grabs Scrappy's tail and Donald holds his cane up in front of Harry, forcing them to walk towards each other in place. Then, a black bat suddenly appears, flying around, screeching. As it lands onto the platform, it glows yellow and transforms in Count Dracula. He has purple skin, black hair with thin white stretches on the sides, wearing wealthy Victorian clothes with a long black cape. Sibella walks up to him and hugs him. Sibella: Hello, Daddy. It's fangtastic seeing you again. Dracula: Sibella, it's so wonderful to see you are safe. Sibella: Safe? What do you mean? then feels a hard grab on her shoulder. She quickly turns around, swings her arm, hissing. No one is there. Man's Voice: Whoa, Drac. You got a very beautiful daughter. A little feisty, but beautiful. Rodney: Dad, is that you? Man's Voice: Yes, son, it's me. Who are you expecting…Davy Crockett? Dracula muttering: Griffin. bag slides out from under the table. One of the TV monitors shows a figure in infrared putting his hand in the bag. A long brown trench coat levitates out of the bag and moves around like someone's tying to put it on. Man's Voice Sibella: Sorry about that. I just love it when people are a little jumpy. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Dr. Jack Griffin. trench coat, with the invisible man in it, raises it's sleeve out to Sibella. She then grabs and shakes the man's see-through hand. Sibella: My pleasure. shaking. Dracula: Be very careful, Sibella. These Griffins are a very sneaky bunch. Dr. Griffin: Oh come on, Vlad. We are all among friends. Rodney snickering: Vlad? And I thought "Scrappard" was a funny name. Scrappy's Voice: I heard that! Griffin then puts on his shoes, his gloves, wraps some bandage around his entire head, and puts on his sunglasses. Dr. Griffin to Rodney: You know, Rodney? She's very pretty. I can see why you're interested in her. Rodney whispering: You can tell? Father floats towards Miss Grimwood. Phantom Father: Ah, Miss Grimwood. Thank you for bringing our children here, in our time of need. Miss Grimwood: You know I'm always glad to help. looks around with a sad expression on her face. Godzina: Hey! Where's 'my' father? Winnie: Hey that's right. And where's 'your' father, Jacqueline? Tanis: Where's…EVERYBODY? Echoing Mummy Daddy: Well, Tanis. That's the reason you're here. Donald: This is "everybody." They were all taken. Miguel: Taken? What do you mean? Jacqueline: He's right. His father was taken away, as was mine. Baxter: Your fathers? Dr. Jekyll the right side of the face: You must be little Jacqueline, the daughter of Spring Heeled Jack. Grunt: Would somebody please tell me who is this "Spring Heeled Jack" everybody's been talking about? Rodney: Spring Heeled Jack. In British folklore, he was a mysterious figure who can leap great distances. Jack Springald is a man-like demon with the ability to control a mystical energy, and concentrates it into his limbs. Eddy the right side of the face: He focuses the energy in his arm to his fingertips, and releases it into blue and white flames. He can also use the energy in his leg to make them stronger, faster, and can make Spring Heeled jump greater than any other creature. Jacqueline: It's true. one leg, into a ballet stance. The legs are the most important body part of the Springalds. Harry the left side, whispering: Oh, I hope so. Martian Father: Not only is Spring Heeled enchanted, he is also a great inventor. He has invented a special spring, small enough to fill into the heels of his hand-made shoes. Donald: I always knew he had a spring in his step. Dracula: He focuses the energy in his legs to phase through the soles of the shoes and into the spring, to magnify his jumping ability. He even made a glider out of a strange type of metal, which he also created. The metal is strong as titanium, and can be folded like aluminum. Phantasma: Like the glider Jacqueline has under her arms. Jacqueline: That's right. Miguel: Impressive. But how can someone so great get taken? Jamaal: And more importantly, who took him? Tug: Double Affirmative. Mysterious Voice: Perhaps I should explain. looks up to see a pair of white-feathered wings descending from the ceiling. As the wings get lower, it is revealed that they are the wings of an angel with long blonde hair, wearing a white robe with a small golden harp tied to it, and a golden halo hovering over his head. Everybody (except for the adult monsters, the three monster boys, the general, and Miss Grimwood) have their faces frozen in shock, as his feet gently land on the platform. Angel: Greetings. I am Gabriel, Archangel of Heaven. Elsa: An angel? Colonel Calloway: Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! I thought this was a base for monsters and creatures that are considered a myth! And, in my standards, angels are not monsters or proven to the public as myths! Papa Werewolf: So, when was the last time you actually seen one up close? Colonel Calloway: Affirmative, that was a pretty good point. Scrappy: Wow-o-wow, an angel in the Legend Counsel! Harry the left side: Yeah. Being friends with these guys keeps them from attacking us. Scrappy: Why would they do that? Harry, and Matches stares at Scrappy. Ohhh. Mary: So, whose been taking all the other counsel members? Gabriel: Please, everyone, have a seat. takes a seat around the table. When Tug sits down on a chair, he quickly gets up with a small sore on his bottom. Tug: Ah, this chair has a bump in it's cushion. Dr. Griffin: That would be 'my' seat. Griffin sits down on the chair, and Tug is seated in another chair. Everyone is seated. General Greendale: Now then, throughout the whole week, members of our Legend Counsel have been disappearing. Our investigation has lead us to the conculsion that the disappearances were caused by a small legion of fallen angels. Goonie: Ooh, are they hurt? Donald: Not 'those kinds' of fallen angels. Scrappy: Ah phooey, I am not afraid of any fallen angels. I'll give them a left, and a right, and a…what's a fallen angel? hologram of a normal angel appears in the middle of the table. Gabriel: Fallen angels are those who are punished. If an angel have committed bad bad deeds, they are expelled from heaven. Eddy the right side: Like when Harry almost got me expelled from school. smirks, as Eddy glares at him. angel hologram transforms into a fallen angels (like the angels from the first scene). Gabriel: So, within their exile, their dark crimes transform them into a fallen angel. What a tragic way to be punished. Donald: Yeah, and some fallen angels can be punished angels transformed into demons. Scrappy: Oh, you mean "ex-angel". General Greendale: Affirmative. And a large band of those "ex-angels" are stealing the Legend Leaders from all over the world. Even Semyaza, the Leader of Fallen Angels, himself, has been abducted by them. Jamaal: Now why would they kidnap their own leader? Gabriel: Because they do not worship him. In fact, they were never his followers. They were an independent gang that had existed and was destroyed before any of you were born. And there was only one people who'd lead these renegades back then and is still leading them today, a previous leader of the fallen angels…Samael! hologram of Samael appears in the middle of the table. Miss Grimwood is in shock. Miss Grimwood: Samael? That's impossible! Dracula: I'm sorry, Miss Grimwood. But it is true. looks at the hologram and recognizes him. Jacqueline: Hey, that's the man who took my father. General Greendale: That is correct. We've been chasing him all week, and we were always too late to stop him. When we found out his next target was going to be Spring Heeled Jack, we asked some friends in Europe to allow my troop into Liverpool. But before we could pursue, they disappeared, along with Spring Heeled. Jacqueline We only had enough time to get you out of there. I'm sorry Jackie. Fish Father: Samael is back! And he's out for revenge on all of us. Phantasma: Revenge? For what? Flashback Counsel Chamber-Lower Level-Area 53-Several years ago the members of the Legend Counsel are seated, talking. Dracula speaking: Well, the Legend Counsel had been made to keep monsterdom balanced for centuries. Frankenteen Sr. speaking: But there was one of us who did not agree to the terms, Samael. He claimed that everything around him is dark and unjust, just like him. Papa Werewolf speaking: Throughout years he worked with us, he grew tired of keeping order in the usual manner. One day, he demanded us to let him create his own kind of order. and the other counsel members get in an argument. Dracula speaking: We knew that his vision would be unfair for all species…even his own. So when we refused, he left us. walked roughly out the chamber. Domain of the Fallen Angels-Several years ago Domain of the Fallen Angels is a dark cavernous kingdom, surround by lights of molten phosphorous. Fish Father speaking: So he returned to his domain to begin his vision. But what he didn't know is that his notions had started a rebellion in his own realm. Their leader is Semyaza. Phantom Father speaking: He asked the counsel to aid him in his desperation. So we accepted and led the rebellion to Samael's domain. Papa Werewolf speaking: We fought off his followers long and hard. Gabriel speaking: Meanwhile, Semyaza and myself set off to the palace to confront Samael. The battle became so fierce, Samael was nearly victorious. But, we had a plan; Semyaza held Samael down long enough for me to pull out what we called 'our secret weapon'. The most sacred weapon from the arsenal of angels, the Spear of Longinus. pulls out a thin black spear blade, with a wide golden line circled around the middle with markings engraved into it. It starts to grow light purple, and Gabriel spears it through Samael's chest. The light glows so bright, the battle outside came to a halt for they can see it coming from the palace. Then beams came out of the light, and hit Samael's followers, turning them all to dust. Mr. Hyde speaking: Samael perished that day. Dr. Jekyll speaking: …Along with all of his followers. Dr. Griffin speaking: And how did Semyaza became leader of the fallen angels. Ends Baxter: Wait a minute! If Samael was destroyed, how is he kidnapping the counsel members? That sounds impossible. Mummy Daddy: That's the very thing that we are trying to find out. But somehow, Samael has come back from beyond, along with his followers, and now he's out for revenge on us. Dr. Griffin: And there's a problem that makes things much worst than it sounds…he knows everything about us. Where we live, our weaknesses…everyone. That's how he took the others out so easily. Scrappy: Oh, I get it. You brought us all here to hunt down those no good fallen angels, and splat them. General Greendale: That is a negative. I brought us all here as a favor of the last remaining counsel members, to bring their children to safety from those "no good angels". This is the safest place in the world for monsters, and no one, not even Samael can get in. Martian Father: He's right. The chances of being successful against Samael are insurmountable. So you are too remain here, unit this matter is settled. Scrappy: Oh come on! Harry: Can it, Pup! I want to go after those angels as much as you do, but we can't do anything about it. General Greendale: Affirative. That's also why I asked Colonel Calloway and his cadets to come. The training he has put into these boys maybe helpful if the enemy comes near the base. Do you think you are up to it, men? Colonel Calloway and the cadets saluting: Yes, sir! girls begin snickering, and the cadets glare at them. Frankenteen Sr.: So, do you promise not to leave the base to find Samael. Elsa: Sure thing, dada. Sibella: You bat we will. Winnie: Of course. Howling. Phantasma: Cross our heart, and hope to be me. Laughing. Tanis: We promise. Goonie: Uh, okay. Mary: Definitely. Godzina: Don't worry about it. Jacqueline: We can do that. Casta: Clicking. Rodney: Yes, sir. Donald: No problem. Eddy the right side: You can bet on us. Harry the left side: How much, exactly? and Matches look at each other with doubt. Scrappy: Oh, alright. Matches Growl: Eh, whatever. General Greendale: Good. That reminds me, I have some very important business back in Sector 8. Miss Grimwood, Colonel Calloway, I have an area for each of you to do, if you don't mind. Colonel Calloway: Sure thing, general. Miss Grimwood: Oh I don't mind. General Greendale: Excellent. Now boys, I leave the rest of the tour in your hands. Donald: Okay. Eddy the right side: Sure. Harry the left side: Alright! Whispering Finally, we're left alone with the girls. Rodney: Yes, sir. We can handle it. children, the general, the coronal, and Miss Grimwood get up from their seats. Rodney looks at Sibella with interest. Count Dracula appears behind him, talking to him over his shoulder. Dracula: Listen to me…Rodney, is it? If you put my little Sibella into any trouble, it'll be on your neck. Do I make myself clear? Rodney: As my entire body. Tanis: Oh, Miss Grimwood! Is it okay if we take Matches? Miss Grimwood: Of course, Tanis. Make sure he doesn't burn down anything! Tanis: Okay! smiles as he follows the children, and Scrappy across one bridge, while the general, the colonel, Miss Grimwood, the octopus butler, and the floating hand crosses another bridge. Gabriel: Good luck, and lets keep gracefulness in your misshapen souls. (expect for the Legend Counsel members) leaves the counsel chamber. Hallway-Lower Levels-Area 53 monster kids, the cadets, and their pets are walking through the hallway, and then stop for a conversation. Sibella: Do you believe it? About Samael returning for revenge? Mary: I'm not quite certain. But with these occurring conditions, I submit that the impossibilities are concluded as irrelevant for what we know. Phantasma: Are you sure you're talking in Earth Dialect? Grunt: Why, are you bothered by any of that? They said they have everything under control. Winnie: Aren't you even worried? Our fathers are in danger, and we're just gonna sit here and do nothing about it. Jamaal: Sorry, but we have orders, and Calloway Cadets would never disobey orders. Harry: Ah, forget orders. I'm gonna clip some anti-angels' wings. Elsa: You said it. I'm not letting someone take my dada. Tanis: I agree, we got to do something. Scrappy: Yeah! I say we find those fallen angels, and show them whose boss. Matches Growl: Yeah! Tug: That's a negative! We were told not to go and attack the enemy, it's too dangerous. Griffin, you're in charge of this platoon, talk some sense into them. Rodney: You are absolutely right, Scrappy. Tug: Affirmative, you should-excuse me? Scrappy: I am? looks at Rodney with expressions of confusion. Rodney: Sure. After I heard about the kidnappings, it made me very interested. So I decided to take things into my own see-through hands: The counsel asking for their daughters' safety here, Jacqueline's rescue, my attack on the cadet's military school. Everything has been coming together very nicely. Jacqueline: Wait, you'd planned for all of this? Rodney: Yeah. Harry: Aggressive So all this time, you've been playing around and messing with us like the cruel piece of slime you are? smirk That was pretty sneaky of you. Rodney: Thank you. Miguel: Now wait just a minute…! gets between Miguel and Rodney. Donald: Stand down, cadet! Miguel: Why should I? Donald: I've got 5 good reasons why: 1. Rodney's my best friend and I totally agree with him. 2. We are not soldiers, so you can't order us around. 3. You guys are our bodyguards, so you'll have to do what we say. 4. My father was taken too, and you don't want to know what I can do. And 5, I'm the oldest. Jamaal: Oh, yeah? By how much? Donald: 100 years. cadets and Scrappy look at Donald with a look of surprise. Baxter: By how much! Donald: You heard me. I am 100-years-older than any of you. Grunt: Oh come on, there's no way you're that…smirks at him.…You are? Tug: But…how? Rodney: Come, we'll show you. We'll explain everything when we get there. continue to walk down the hallway. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure has been standing in a corner, listening to them. He/She walks away, without being noticed. Counsel Chamber remaining members of the Legend Counsel are still discussing what to do about Samael. Papa Werewolf: I'm going to check on the security to see if everything is okay. Werewolf gets out of his seat and runs across one of the bridges to an entrance. As he stops in front of the door, it opens and gives him an expression of fear on his face. The other counsel members suddenly hear a sound of someone getting hit. They quickly turn their heads to Papa Werewolf, flying back, straight towards them. As he lands and slides on the bridge, he forces his claws into it, slowing the speed he is travelling, and stops right beside the others (out of their seats, FYI). They all look to the bridge's entrance and see Samael walking into the chamber. They show expressions of fear on their faces. Dracula: You. Samael: Hello, my old friends. Now, let my return strike you all down for your foul deeds! Samael smirks, his fallen angel army suddenly appears in the counsel chamber, outnumbering and surrounding the Legend Counsel. Gabriel: Softly No. fallen angels raise their bows, pull the flaming arrows on the strings, and fire them upon the counsel members. To Be Continued… What has Rodney been planning this whole time? Is Donald really 100-years-old? Will the Legend Counsel members be taken as well? Perhaps these questions will be answered in the next scene. I've been thinking about making this story as long as an actual TV Movie (about 25 scenes). And when I am done with this story, I might write another one. Category:Blog posts